The invention relates generally to a color copier, especially a photographic color copier.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting the color composition of the copying light in a color copier.
The German Auslegeschrift No. 24 11 301 discloses an arrangement for adjusting the color composition of the copying light in a photographic color copier in a stepless or continuous manner. The arrangement includes several color filters which are located one behind the other at a location upstream of an original to be copied as considered in the direction of propagation of the copying light. The filters are movable into the path of the copying light and each of the filters is divided into at least three filter sections which are rotatable towards and away from the center of this path about respective fixed axes. The filter sections of each filter are linked to one another so that they rotate in unison.
The supports for the rotatable filter sections are mounted on a base plate. The base plate also carries the drives for the filter sections and these drives are mounted at locations spaced from the supports.
A disadvantage of the arrangement resides in the large number of supports required for the filter sections. This increases the complexity as well as the cost of the arrangement.